A Hope Called Harry
by Shisa3
Summary: "Surely you can see it's for the best my dear. Don't you want Hadriax to get the training he needs and Harry the attention and safety he deserves?" Well even Dumbledore makes mistakes. Obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP.**

**Rating in this is for language, violence, and sexual situations later. Don't read if you don't like yeah?**

"I really don't give a shit," the green eyed boy said simply. Turning away from the assembled adults, he exited the room without a care as the door slammed shut. Dumbledore rubbed his face tiredly and addressed the Potters. "The boy just needs a little more time, I'm certain." A quiet snort and acidic sneer told them all exactly what the resident potions master's opinion was. "Shut it Snivillius," James Potter began only to be hushed by his wife. "How much time headmaster? We're running out of it."

_Ten Years Earlier:_

"My beautiful boys!" An ecstatic red head twirled around the room, a giggling toddler in each arm. She pressed a kiss on her smallest son's dark hair, then turned to do the same to his auburn haired twin. "Got a kiss for me?" She turned to see her husband leaning casually against the doorframe. Smiling, she glided gracefully over to him and lightly brushed his lips with hers. Matching her smile, James reached out and carefully took Harry from her arms. "Peter said he'd watch the boys tonight," he gently bounced the baby as he talked, "it'll be nice to have a night for ourselves."

Seeing Lily's hesitation, he brushed a comforting hand over her cheek. "It'll be fine Lils. You know Albus cast the fidelus himself and we'll be out in muggle London. Not much chance of You-know-who spotting us there." After a short pause Lily nodded in agreement. "I suppose it would be nice to go out for a bit, and Peter's so good with the boys." She smiled. "You have yourself a date then Mr. Potter."

Two hours later, the happy couple were headed out the door with a last glance back at Harry and Hadriax. Peter plastered on a grin and shut the door behind them. His smile dropped. Staring sadly at the twins, he bit his lip and set them in their play pen. "I don't have a choice," he murmured to them, touching his wand shakily to his dark mark. "At least this way Lily and James are safe." Choking back tears, he turned away from the crib and the innocent pairs of hazel and green eyes. "It's for the best."

The loud crack of apparition outside startled the children. As Peter went to open the door, Hadriax began to whimper. "Well done Wormtail," a cold voice praised as a tall figure swept into the house. "Go and tell Lucius to assemble everyone. We will have a celebration upon my victorious return." Peter bowed low and disapperated. Turning to the twins, Voldemort looked between them for a long moment. "So who first?" He smirked at the toddlers, his eyes settling on the dark haired one with bright green eyes. With a last malicious chuckle he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

Giggling like school children, Lily and James Potter left the restaurant hand in hand. "That was wonderful," the red head murmured with a grin. "It certainly was Lily-flower," James purred, leaning in for a kiss. Which turned into three. Finally breaking apart, the couple linked arms. "Lets get home to our boys." Turning on the spot, they apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

The small cottage was in ruins, the smell of smoke heavily saturating the air. "Sweet Merlin," Lily whispered, clutching James' arm. A few unsteady steps forward and then they were running, eyes scanning the wreckage frantically. "Nononononono.." tears were streaming down Lily's cheeks and James could feel his own eyes burning, his chest aching sharply.

A sudden muffled cry caught their attention. "Hadriax? Harry?" The couple rushed towards the sound and knelt, carefully shifting debris out of the way. There, underneath a hovering piece of shelving were the twins. Hadriax was awake, holding his arms out pleadingly. Relief flooding her, Lily picked him up with a small sob as James scooped up an unconscious Harry. "Looks like Hadri saved them both," James said, cuddling his son to his chest, "I've never been so grateful for accidental magic." Remembering the various accidents Harry and Hadriax had caused previously with their bouts of accidental magic, Lily choked out a laugh and nodded.

"Lily, James." They turned at the familiar voice. "Albus, how? How did they find us?" The old wizard sighed, his eyes troubled. "It seems your secret keeper revealed your location." The couple gasped. "Peter? He would never.." James trailed off. Peter had been acting strangely the past few months. He'd turn down their invitations to supper or outings, would disappear for random intervals. Red filled James' vision. His friend. One of his best friends. Peter had betrayed them.

"I'd like to examine the boys." Their attention refocused on Albus. Glancing at his wife, James nodded in slight reluctance. Thanking them softly, the old headmaster approached and carefully peered at the twins. Harry was sporting a sluggishly bleeding cut on the center of his forehead, while Hadriax had a slightly deeper cut over his left eye. "How did you find them?"

As Lily and James explained how the shelf had been floating over them, saving the toddlers from being crushed, Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle. "May I?" He gestured towards Hadriax. Lily nodded and allowed him to place a gentle hand on her son's forehead. A slight tingle of dark magic sizzled against his palm and the headmaster drew back. "Lily, James, we have found the child from the prophecy." He smiled down into wide hazel eyes. "Hadriax Potter, you'll save us all."

"How can you even suggest such a thing!" Albus stared back serenely, uncaring of the newly shattered windows. Lily Potter's magic whipped wildly through the air, blazing fiercely in her anger. "Surely you can see it's for the best my dear. Don't you want Hadriax to get the training he needs and Harry the attention and safety he deserves?"

The enraged mother flinched back as if struck. "B-but how can I keep one son and send the other away?" James stepped forward and wrapped his arms protectively around his wife, glaring at Dumbledore. The old man met his gaze calmly. "It needs to be done. Your son needs proper training and attention if he will survive in the future. As for Harry, he will be much better off growing up away from his brother's shadow and safely away from anyone who wishes to use him to get to Hadriax. I know it's a difficult choice, but it is necessary."

James gave a single defeated nod as his wife collapsed against him, her tears soaking the front of his robes.

**Ok. There goes the first chappie! Yes, I realize the theme wrong BWL has been done many times before, but I wanted to try one. Plus, I'm having issues with insomnia again. Royally sucks. Anyway hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HP = not mine!**

**If you're still reading, you're a brave soul! *sniffles and offers a hug***

"Come back here you little bastard!" A scrawny, dirty eleven year old ducked and dodged through the crowd, a shiny leather wallet clutched in his fist. Darting into a familiar dim alley, he squeezed himself back behind a large metal dumpster. The man's angry shouts grew farther and farther away and Harry snickered to himself, panting slightly. _-We get food now master?- _A tiny black snake poked his head out from beneath the boy's t-shirt. -_Yes.-_ Harry hissed back, opening the wallet and counting his haul.

_Fifty pounds. _Harry sighed. It was a decent amount, but less than he'd been hoping for when he'd targeted the well dressed man. _Oh well. _Easing out from behind the dumpster, he tucked a few bills in his pocket and looked around. Seeing no one, he bent and moved a few lose bricks from the wall. This was the alley he usually slept in and he had found the lose brick a few months back. Tucking the wallet into the small space with his small collection of odds and ends, Harry replaced the bricks and stood. Time to go get some food.

The streets weren't an ideal place to live. Dangerous and exposed to the elements all year round, no guarantee of food or even of waking up the next day. Harry had been out here a while though. The Dursleys (his aunt, uncle, and cousin) had dropped him off in the middle of London the day before his seventh birthday. Scared, cold, and miserable Harry had waited all day on the hard metal bench where they'd left him. Auntie 'Tunia had said they'd be right back after all.

Fourteen hours later, Harry knew he'd be left for good. Struggling stiffly off the uncomfortable metal, he had wandered helplessly around the narrow streets. That's where he'd met Scarlett.

Scarlett or 'Lettie as she'd told him to call her, was the only reason he'd survived past a week and the closest thing to a mother he had. A twenty four year old seasoned prostitute, Lettie had quickly taken the seven year old under her wing. "I don't usually take in strays," she'd told him seriously, "but you look just like my little Jimmy." Jimmy had been her brother, killed in one of her father's drunken rages when she'd been out of the house. "Fucker never could take his drink. Always made him into a mean son of a bitch."

Lettie taught Harry all the basics. How to steal, how to protect himself, and most importantly of all, to keep his eyes down and not attract attention. She fed him when he didn't have enough and took care of him the one time he got seriously sick. She'd shared her small tattered coat and snuggled with him in the winter when she couldn't find a customer.

On rare occasions, she'd be able to sweet talk a customer into allowing Harry to sleep in the room of whatever cheap motel they'd take her to. Once, only once, one of her customers had tried to include him in their "fun." It had been the first time Harry had seen someone die. He'd helped Lettie clean the blood off and they'd taken the man's wallet. It'd taken hours for his shaking to finally stop. Lettie had held him close that night, curled up on an old piece of cardboard and some newspapers. That night he'd dreamed of dead blue eyes and the bloody, gaping wound across the man's throat.

Harry had been eight when he'd found Slither. He'd been hiding from one of the street gangs when a tiny voice had caught his attention. Imagine his surprise when he'd realized it was a snake! Excited, Harry had chatted at the little snake for hours before the reptile had slithered up his arm and firmly informed him that it would be staying with him. They'd been inseparable ever since. Slither was Harry's company when Lettie was busy with customers and he was deeply grateful for the little serpent. Most days.

-_I do not want mice again master- _Slither whined. Harry groaned.

-_How about a nice bird. Perhaps a little sparrow?- _The little snake continued, flicked his tongue out excitedly. Harry snorted. -_If you want one, go catch it.- _The snake huffed and slithered back down his shirt irritably. Harry shook his head and continued down the street to a small café. The lady who owned it was nice and didn't mind his dirty, scruffy appearance and treated him like any other customer.

"A ham sandwich please ma'am," he ordered when it was his turn. She handed him the sandwich with a smile and passed him a Styrofoam cup of tea with a wink. Thanking her, he gathered his change and left, never seeing the pair of dumbstruck eyes staring at him from one of the tables.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Still.**

**Yay! Chapter 3! Whoo hoo I have MOTIVATION!**

Remus Lupin didn't often spend time in muggle London. Today had been an exception though as he'd needed some food and toiletries and the muggle stores were cheaper than the magical ones for such things. Around noon, he gave in to his growling stomach and stopped for lunch in a little café. The café was bright and welcoming with a charming brunette at the counter. His food was made promptly and served to him with a cheerful smile. He had just taken a bite of his sandwich when another customer walked in.

The boy was small and dirty. Remus felt a flash of pity. Such a young child shouldn't be on the streets. He studied the ragged clothes and the dark matted hair. Something nagged at the back of his mind. Shrugging, Remus turned back to his sandwich. "Hello again!" The pretty brunette chirped at the boy. The child greeted her in return and placed his order. Remus smiled a little as the woman kindly slipped the child a free cup of tea. With the slight chill in the air, a hot drink would certainly be welcome. The child thanked the woman and turned to leave the shop, passing by Remus as he left. The werewolf stiffened.

That scent. No matter how long he lived, he'd never forget that scent. His cub. His little Harry. Little Harry that they'd all thought dead after not finding him with the Dursleys like he should have been. They'd all spent so long searching, so many nights praying… Remus stood and quickly left the café, food forgotten. Following the boy's faint scent, he brushed past various pedestrians and cut through several alleys. He wouldn't lose his cub again.

Darting across a busy street, Remus found himself outside a decrepit old building. Following his nose, he entered a narrow alley. Empty. Looking around in confusion, Remus sniffed again. Harry was here, but where? The faintest sound of cloth against metal turned him towards the dumpster. "Harry?"

"Harry?" An unfamiliar male voice called his name. Harry shrunk further behind the dumpster and fingered the small pocket knife Lettie had given him. -_What is wrong master?- _Slither uncurled himself from around Harry's arm and slid from his sleeve. -_There's a man here who knows my name. I'm not sure who he is.- _The snake hissed anxiously and scented the air. -_Master. His scent is odd…- _Before the serpent could explain however, a grating sound rang out in the alley and the dumpster began to shift.

Clutching his knife, he sprang out from his hiding place with a snarl. He stopped dead, eyes widening. A shaggy man with grey and brown hair was pointing a stick at the Harry's previous refuge and the dumpster was _floating. _Rubbing his eyes, Harry slowly began backing away from the man, ignoring his soft entreaties. As the man lowered his stick and set the dumpster back on the ground, Harry flung himself out of the alley and started to run.

"Harry!" He could hear the man shouting behind him. Heart racing, he fled through the streets and back alleyways that had been his home for the past four years. Heavy footsteps pounded behind him and a jet of red light flew past his cheek. "Harry!" Suddenly, his foot slid on an old bottle. Turning so he wouldn't crush Slither, he fell backwards. His head impacted hard against the unyielding ground and blackness quickly swallowed his vision.

Remus felt his heart stop as he watched Harry's head smack the ground with a sickening thud. Briefly wondering why the boy had turned like that as he fell, he rushed over to the small eleven year old and quickly began casting diagnostic spells. An angry hiss broke his concentration as a slim black snake slithered onto Harry's chest and reared threateningly.

-_Don't touch my master!- _Slither flashed his fangs menacingly at the two legger. The sharp tang of blood and his masters unmoving body filled the little snake with rage. -_You've dared hurt my speaker! Come! Come closer and I'll sink my fangs into your flesh!- _The two legger raised his stick again, the one that had shot strange light at them. Slither lunged, fangs aiming for the man's arm.

Remus stunned the reptile and it dropped lifelessly onto the pavement. Was it Harry's familiar? Remus frowned. He didn't like the idea of Harry having a snake for a pet. The little serpent had seemed like it was defending him though, and the way Harry had fallen.. Perhaps he had been protecting it?

Shaking his head he conjured a cage for the reptile and gently sat it inside. Next he turned and picked Harry up with surprising ease. His heart ached a little as he felt how light the boy was. Well, he'd be properly cared for from now on. Turning, he left the alley and wondered exactly how to tell Lily and James their son was alive.

White. Harry's eyes cracked open a little wider. No dirty street or worn brick walls. All he could see was seemingly endless white. _A dream? _He was warm and comfortable. His body was settled on something soft. He groaned and made to sit up, a sharp ache ringing through his head. Where were Lettie and Slither? The last thing he remembered…That man chasing him. Panic flooding his chest, Harry struggled to his feet.

"You may want to continue laying down my dear boy. You've taken a fairly hard hit to the head." Harry swung around. Sitting next to his bed, running a hand through his long white beard, was an old man with the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen.

Albus Dumbledore carefully studied the dark haired boy in front of him. The child seemed nearly feral, crouching distrustfully on the other side of the bed. His clothes were nearly rags and his cheekbones stood out sharply; he was obviously underweight. Big green eyes stared unblinkingly at him from a dirt crusted face, long tangles of filthy dark hair spilling over his shoulder.

Albus sighed, guilt and pity roiling in his gut. He had been the one to place the child with Lily's sister. This child's misfortunes could all be laid at his feet. "Harry," he tried gently. "You're safe now dear boy. I've contacted your parents and they will arrive shortly."

The child's eyes widened in confusion. "My parents?" His voice was rough and low. Albus nodded. "Your parents." Clearing his throat, Albus began telling the boy about the attack on Godric's Hollow and about finding Harry and his twin in the ruble. "You see there didn't seem to be any other choice at the time. Hadriax needed to be trained and Lily and James wanted you to lead as safe and normal a life as possible."

Halfway through his story, the boy's face had blanked, his features empty and unreadable. Slightly unnerved, he addressed the boy. "Harry?" Albus would never know if Harry would have answered or not, because right at that moment the infirmary doors flew open. "Harry!" A flash of red hair and Lily rushed into the room followed closely by James, Remus, Sirius, and a reluctant Hadriax.

Harry backed away with a slight growl as the woman, his mother he supposed, hurried forward and tried to hug him. Her face fell as he flinched away from her touch and put a nightstand between them. "Harry? Oh darling we thought you were dead," tears welled up in the woman's eyes, bright green like his own. "Harry," a dark haired man with glasses stepped up next to the woman and reached out pleadingly. "Harry we aren't going to hurt you."

The glass of water on the nightstand shattered. "Shut up! You can't get rid of me then decide you care!" Darting around his stunned parents and the others in the room, Harry flew out the door and into a long stone corridor.


End file.
